I Love You TWO
by PureLavender
Summary: Hinata is desperately looking for a job for her father's illness. Help comes with ruthless Itachi Uchiha's wife, Konan offering a job as a maid. Trouble arises when she is tranferred to another Uchiha household to work under Sasuke, more brutal than his brother.Rated M for hints of rape, language and lemon in later chapters. sasuhina, Itahina. CHAPTER 3 UP! WHAT YOU WERE WAITING 4!
1. Chapter 1

AN:- This is particularly ItaHinaSasu centric but mainly Sasuhina…

Title: I Love You TWO

Chapter- 1

Characters: Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Konan and others…

Pairings: Sasuhina, Itahina, Itakonan and others…..

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this anime and its contents are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto…..

I LOVE YOU TWO

It was a warm sunny day in the town of Konaha with sunlight blanketing the entire town in its warm confines and relishing in a sweltering torrid heat. The Uchiha manor bustled with usual activities, and everyone was pre-occupied with their routinely chores. Itachi Uchiha, the owner of Uchiha Inc. and the massive Uchiha mansion and empire was gearing for yet another important day of his office. His looks betrayed his age. He was just 25, he had gravity defying hair, deep penetrating ebony eyes, sharp nose yet he only thing that marred his features were the two long exaggerated lines stretched across his cheekbones which always made him look unyielding the ruthless.

It was a known fact that Itachi was a doting husband but a nightmare for his servants and employees. He expected outstanding results everywhere be it home, office or elsewhere. He was married to Konan, a sweet, petite, gentle woman who treated everyone with respect and genuine affection. It was a mystery to everyone how could a meek and humble lady marry a monster like Itachi. He was choosy, set high standards for everyone, laid down strict rules and regulations in his firm and home and was a shrewd businessman with a tough business drive.

That day everything was about to change forever.

" Sweety, there is something I need to tell you..", said Konan biting her lips and playing with a cerulean lock of hair.

"What is it love…?", said Itachi tapping a pen on his lips as he was engrossed in signing documents.

" I…I am pregnant", she said with a smile that reached her ears.

"Really…is that true…." Itachi looked dumbfound and adorned a childlike O faced expression.

" C'mon Ita you think I will joke regarding this….?, she said becoming irritated. She was losing patience and waiting for her husband to reciprocate the happiness that she was experiencing at becoming a mother.

" HURRAYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M GONNA BE A PROUD PAPA…YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi practically started prancing around the room, inviting unnecessary attention as his butlers rushed into his room thinking what the commotion was about. What the saw could not be described in words, their boss jumping around the room with his wife, making silly expressions and shouting at the top of his lungs. They all numbed and made a stoic expression. " Master…", one of them said nonchalantly.

Itachi sweat dropped. " Uh make it known that your Madame is pregnant, and I want everyone to pay special attention to her starting with a hearty breakfast."

All the butlers smiled and paid their respective wishes to Konan and Konan thanked them. They left and Itachi using the opportunity placed a quick peck on Konan's cheek and embraced her. " You have given me everything I ever wanted." He said placing his head on top of hers. " Now, I want you to rest and take care of our baby…how about I take you to Tsunade-sama for check up….?"

" Itachi, just calm down..ok I'm not ill, besides I just had a check up already, you carry on with your work…I have to buy groceries….."

" What..you are not going anywhere, send one of the maids…I want you to just rest..", Itachi said matter of factly.

" Itachi, I need some fresh air and besides and I can do this on my own.."

Itachi just sighed, there was no point arguing with her, she had her way no matter what. " OK fine, but call me if you need me. I will come soon in the evening."

" Bye baby"…..said Itachi…" Bye ita…" said Konan.

" Huh,…finally….", said Konan placing a protective hand around her belly. She was so happy that she couldn't wish for anything else. She had a perfect husband and now she was going to be a mother.

She set out of home feeling complacent and happy.

Elsewhere, Hinata Hyuuga turned sullen and pale.

" I'm sorry, Hinata , your father is diagnosed with terminal cancer…he may not be able to live long"

Hinata felt as if the earth had been swept away beneath her feet. She was shattered. She crumbled on the floor and placed her hands on her eyes, crying hoarsely. The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to soothe her, but it only worsened her crying.

"I think you should shift your father in our facility. He needs proper medication and treatment. Bedrest isn't going to remedy this".

Hinata nodded. But the only problem was how would she arrange for all that money. She currently didn't have a job and she lived in a modest dwelling. She was clueless as to how she will fetch a job and support her father's treatment.

" What exactly will be the cost of the operation, Kabuto san..?" Hinata asked worried.

Kabuto hesitated. He was aware of her circumstances but being a professional doctor it was his duty to acquaint her of the inherent expenses. " Um something around… 200, 000 Ryo"

Hinata's mouth was agape. Even if she worked continuously for all her life she would not be able to stack up that amount.

" Don't worry Hinata, you could pay up in installments and I could always request for a discount…I will try everything I can", he tried to reassure Hinata.

" Thank you Kabuto san, I will let you know", Hinata let out a pale smile.

" I better get going then.." Hinata escorted him out and waved goodbye. Her father was sound asleep. She approached her father tentatively and kneeled beside him. She took one of his cold hands in her own and cried. " Don't worry otou-san, I will do whatever I can…you will be fine".

She was just feeling miserable. She needed to collect herself. She locked her main door and started walking aimlessly in the town. The Gods must be imitating her mood, as it started to rain heavily.

She ran and took refuge under a tin plated roof of an old building. She shielded her head with her hand and just sat there looking endlessly at the rain. The surroundings were dreary and dull. Everything was covered in grey. Though it rained in Konoha occasionally, it was unexpected as this time of the year. Konaha had warm weather predominantly. She started crying not knowing what else to do. Hinata had belonged to a decent family even attented Konoha high. Her father had started a business of handicrafts but it soon started incurring losses and eventually they had to sell their house against mortagage. They shifted to a less furnished house, times became worse, their mother died, her little sister couldn't go to school anymore and her father was jobless. Hinata ran petty errands to earn a few ryo but it was not sufficient to keep bread on the table. Everything was working against her favour. Everything was finished.

Konan paid the cashier, smiling softly as the lady handed her the bags. As soon she exited the grocery store she was encompassed by the thicks sheet of rain that beat against the building. She scurried for a spot to take refuge and ended up under the roof of an old battered building. She wiped her face and suddenly heard soft sobs. She turned around to see a girl with indigo hair hunched together with her hair covering her face. She had her arms around her knees and was apparently crying. She kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She whispered softly.." are you alright..".

Hinata gently wiped her tears and looked up to see a lady with azure hair and crystalline eyes look worriedly at her. She nodded weakly.

'I'm fine" she mumbled.

Konan could see that she was younger to her by atleast 2-3 years and she had pale lavender eyes. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

" Is there anything I can do for you…?, Konan said emphatically.

Hinata couldn't help but cry harder and though Konan was a stranger she narrated her life story to her. Konan's heart sank. She was wise enough not to believe strangers but something inside her said Hinata wasn't lying.

" Can I offer you a job at my place..if it helps you..?"

Hinata was overcome with joy and instantly hugged Konan. She couldn't believe how could someone be so kind. " I promise I will devote my heart and soul to this job".

" I forgot to ask you your name"…Konan said absentmindedly.

" Hinata Hyuuga". she said sheepishly.

" Come Hinata, let me take you to my place and let me introduce you to all the people".

" But my father is still a home. I need to go check up on him", Hinata said absolutely forgetting her father was alone at home and she had been out too long.

" Don't worry, you said you had locked the house, it won't take too long, I promise",Konan said smiling.

" Alright", said Hinata and with that they began their journey to the Uchiha manor.

"I don't recollect we need scum like her, do we Konan-chan", Itachi looked with disdain at Hinata and annoyed at Koanan. It was only when he was utterly annoyed or angry that he would use his name.

" But Ita, she is in need of this job and I assure you she will not cause you any trouble..", Konan almost begged. Itachi realizing he should not upset her in this condition agreed unwillingly.

"Fine, but tell her to work according to our standards and not slacken her pace as it would not take me a minute to get her out of my home and my site."…Itachi said bitterly.

To say Hinata was terrorized was an understatement. As soon she set foot inside this house she was greeted by the cold and uninviting eyes of Itachi Uchiha. But as soon as she heard his voice her suspicions were proven true that he was indeed ruthless and lacked basic communication skills.

Konan left as she had to rest telling HInata to join work from tomorrow.

Hinata turned her back and was about to leave when someone uttered their voice.

" I don't know what you fed my wife but I know girls like you who try to wind up here thinking you could live a rich girl's life when you are worth shit. I'm not like Konan, I understand your motives and your traps. Let me warn you, you do one thing wrong andI will fire you, well I can't even say that because you will be working here as a maid…now get lost…you filthy piece of shit.." and Itachi left.

Hinata could not believe her ears. She was scared and felt as if a prey escaped from the predators claws. She felt she would shrink under Itachi's scrutinizing gaze. She knew it was best paying job at the moment as besides from giving remuneration Konan promised she would provide financial assistance for her father's operation and get him shifted to the best hospital possible. Plus with the money she earned, her younger sister Hanabi would be able to go to school again. It may not be that bad after all.

With a heavy breath she was holding, Hinata let it out and made her way out of the Uchiha manor thinking her worries were over.

Little did Hinata Hyuuga know it was the start of a new traumatic experience in her life, something she will have to endure with great strength. All's not fair in life…after all….

NEXT CHAPTER- SNEAK PEEK:

"What are you doing here, wretched creature…I thought I made it clear not to come in my way…..?" Itachi stood there clad in just a towel, having come out of the bath, dripping water from his face. Sweatbeads glistened from his body and his towel was loosely wrapped around his waist dangerously slipping downwards.

Hinata could only gasp at the sexy image she saw and moved backwards as Itachi inched closer….

That's it for now hope you enjoyed….don't forget to review

Love PureLavender….


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU TWO**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata was amazed at the turn of events that happened recently, some good, some bad. Konan was truly an angel in disguise for her. Not only did she get her father admitted to the best facility, upon seeing that the whole treatment would cost Hinata a fortune, she volunteered to bear the cost. She also got Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister admitted to Konoha High School.

Hinata had shifted to the Uchiha Manor a month back and was gradually getting accustomed to her chores and new life. She had her independent servant's quarters and it was bigger than her own bedroom and much too lavish. During these days Konan had informed her that her job mainly would be to clean the house, prepare breakfast, gardening, serve the guests at parties and other housekeeping chores.

As if this was not enough, Konan always treated her like a younger sister and Hinata now held a special place for Konan in her heart. She also grew a special friendship with Kiba who was a fellow butler. She was pleased by his curt demeanor and friendly personality. She had shared her past with him and likewise, he with her. She came to know that Kiba's father was a loyal watch guard, who was no more. Even Fugaku Uchiha, the late head of the Uchiha Corporation trusted him with all his life, and his father's unquestioning and fierce loyalty motivated Kiba to devote his life to the Uchihas.

But where on one side he couldn't be more than happy to have Konan as his Madame, he loathed Itachi as he was cruel and ruthless, sparing no one and it was only on Konan's insistence that he wasn't fired. He always spotted flaws with everyone's work and was always frustrated.

Though Hinata could sympathize with Kiba's plight, she hadn't had a personal encounter with Itachi to make judgments. Who was she to complain anyway, all her problems had been dealt with. She could surely deal with these minor hiccups.

* * *

><p>Waking from her thoughts, Hinata mentally gathered herself and prepared herself to follow today's schedule. It was a pleasant day today with the birds chirping and the sun up high in the sky. She turned on the faucet, to fill a bucket, grabbed two dirty towels to scrub the floor in the master bedroom. Konan had gone for a routinely check up with doctor Tsunade and Hinata was currently ascending a flight of stairs to the master bedroom. As she reached the room she saw it was vacant, and started to scrub the floor. She soon became sore with the constant contact with the rough cloth. She just had to clean the windows and floor but it was taking awfully long.<p>

It came as a shock for her as there were cobwebs and hidden dust bunnies everywhere to spook her. Itachi generally didn't allow anyone to enter his personal bedroom and the result was that it was so uncleaned and dirty that it probably resembled some industrial workplace.

"Way to go Uchihas", thought Hinata. Just then she heard someone's voice echo in the room. It belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi stood there clad in just a towel, having come out of the bath, dripping water from his face. Sweat beads glistened from his body and his towel was loosely wrapped around his waist dangerously slipping downwards.

Hinata turned around in a jerk and blushed a deep scarlet. Itachi's hair went past his shoulders and he had well sculpted abs and broad shoulders. His brooding eyes added to his sexy Image.

"What are you…doing here", Itachi murmured in a low whisper.

"I….uh…Madame t-told m-me to c-clean the room…t-that's why…I-uh..I will leave", Hinata said trying to cover her eyes all the while trying to get Itachi's image out of his mind. It was under intense pressure that Hinata would stutter. She started to leave when someone grabbed her arm.

Itachi in a swift motion, backed Hinata in a wall. He brought his face closer to Hinata's. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she gasped at the proximity of their bodies. Her breath was caught in her throat and Itachi's breath teased her face. Itachi placed both his hands around her so there was no way to escape. Itachi inched closer till they were just a hair width apart. He brushed the stray bangs that covered her forehead. Hinata was too lost to do anything. He slowly reached for the small in Hinata's waist and pulled her closer, so he had a protective arm around her. His wet exposed abdomen and chest touched Hinata's clothed breasts and stomach. Her breathing tuned erratic. She put both her hands firmly to Itachi's chest to push him away but to no avail. He was way much stronger. Gradually bringing his lips closer to her ear, so that they would graze her earlobe slightly, he whispered,

"I don't want to entertain hungry whores and sluts like you, and you may even not have a pussy worth fucking as I don't think you even wash it down there…so spare me the pain and never..I mean Never…bring your ugly face in front of me again…" . He almost screamed the last part and threw Hinata on the floor.

He left the room and dressed in some other room. Hinata was numbed. She just couldn't believe what happened. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Her mouth constantly opened and closed but no words came out. How could someone use such profane language and that too a man of such repute. Maybe Kiba was right after all or maybe Itachi did it on purpose to get a rise out of her. Maybe he didn't like the fact that Konan was helping Hinata so he vowed to give her a tough time. But no excuse could justify someone stooping so low. She may be poor but she refused to be a slave.

She woke from her trance and resolved to never let anyone use her again. She debated whether or not to tell Konan but she thought it was better to keep her mouth shut as it could lead to her being fired. Perhaps she would make a firm resolve to herself and quietly pursue her goal to do her work dedicatedly.

No matter, how overpowering or dominating the enemy, she would carve her way out and not let this Uchiha weigh her down and to touch her was out of the question.

Little did she know her ordeal had not ended but just begun.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SNEAK PEEK**

Hinata had just finished watering the plants and was heading to prepare the supper when she bumped and collided with someone. She landed on the floor with a thump.

Her limbs were entangled with someone else's.

She raised her eyes and was shocked. She was face to face with….

"ITACHI UCHIHA"…..DAMN HE SMELLED GOOD!

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed or like this story. Don't forget to review and tell me whether you liked this chapter and you may see an early update!**

**Love PureLavender…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Okay guys here is the third chappie. If you want any updates regarding the story, check my profile. I was very motivated by the reviews I received and thank you for taking out the time and leaving your valuable suggestions. I know the word count in the previous chapters was less, the story seemed rushed and you are waiting for that SASUHINA Moment, TeeHee: ))…...The dialogues will be less and I pay more attention to description. When the situation requires I use them but not unnecessarily so bear with me….**

**You may be surprised at the end…. *EVIL GLARE*^-^…muahuahuahuahauahuahua…**

**I LOVE YOU TWO**

**CHAPTER 3**

Hinata had barely recovered from her little fiasco with Itachi and heading downstairs for other work when she bumped into someone. She raised her eyes to see it was Konan.

"Oh Madame, forgive me I didn't see you coming", she said apologetically.

"That's okay Hinata. What happened, you look a little sad?", Konan enquired seeing the gloom in Hinata's eyes.

" Oh, its nothing Madame! I assure you, anyway…. How was your routine check up Madame?"

" The baby is absolutely fine Hinata. From what Tsunade-sama's advanced treatment can tell, the fetus will most likely be a boy", Konan beamed with a large smile.

" Wow Madame, that's a great news…Congra-", Hinata was unable to finish her sentence as someone interrupted her.

"Wow Darling…is that true, we will be blessed with a boy…?", Itachi squealed.

Hinata's expression soured. If only Konan knew Itachi's charade. She felt sorry for Konan. She was being fooled by a mask of kindness and affection. He was a monster and he proved it not less than one hour back. Hinata held utter disgust for him and never wanted to come in his sight again.

Hinata woke from her thoughts when Konan said…."Hinata…..Hinata..are you listening…?"

Hinata blushed…"I'm sorry, Madame"

"Hinata could you please have the breakfast arrangements ready…Itachi has to leave for office.."

"Ofcourse Madame I will just get to it and once again congratulations….", Hinata replied sweetly and turned to leave.

"Wait….did anyone not teach you to BOW you stupid maid! Oh, now I see I hardly doubt that . Given the kind of poor upbringing you must have had, you never learnt basic mannerisms", He said with smug satisfaction.

"Itachi, what's wrong with you", Konan retaliated with anger.

"No, Konan she should learn the proper etiquettes if she has to work here, now Ms Hyuuga will you please bow….", Itachi unlike earlier adorned a serious expression.

Hinata was fuming but complied unwillingly. Jerking back up she turned to the kitchen. How dare that asshole talk to her like that, more so her father. He needed to be kicked in the balls, that fucking trashcan. Just wait and watch GAYTACHI UCHIHA HOW I GET MY REVENGE!

Hinata had fire burning in her eyes and her face scrunched up.

"Hinata are you okay, you look constipated….", Kiba asked innocently.

"Uh, its nothing Kiba-kun", she scratched her head. So much for screwing the bastard. Every dog has his day and Itachi was too bad to be put into the category of dogs.

* * *

><p>At about 3 P.M, Hinata thought of taking a nap. It was an eventful day and she needed to regain her energy. She reached for her comforter, tied her hair in a loose ponytail and collapsed on the bed.<p>

After an hour or so, a shaky movement woke her up. She groggily sat up rubbing her eyes, mentally cursing the person who woke her from her peaceful sleep. Upon realizing who it was, she tensed.

Konan sat near the edge of her bed looking sad.

"Oh Madame I didn't realize you were here….I didn't even ask you water…wait where is it…", She started to frantically look for a glass of water.

Konan caught her hand midway. "Hinata it's okay. I came here for a different purpose. I want to apologize for Itachi's despicable behavior. I don't know what overcame him today. I know it hurt you and I will talk to him about it. He has lately been acting in this obnoxious manner with all the servants and its very unlike him. He is a very strong proud man and has a very soft heart. I have even seen him cry over many things. He may seem to have a rough exterior but he has a very warm heart. He can go to any lengths for the people he loves and who hold a special place in his heart."

It didn't make sense to Hinata. Even if he kept his insults limited to verbal abuses she could still tolerate it, but what he did was on the grounds of sexual assault. Nevertheless, she knew for a fact that Konan was not a liar and there may be a concrete reason for Itachi to behave the way he did.

" Its okay Madame, he has the right.", Hinata said with a forced smile.

"It's okay Hinata you do not have to put up such a brave face. I know he behaved in an uncouth manner and I will definitely talk to him about it. Anyway the reason I came here was to inform you about the Annual Uchiha meet to be held day after tomorrow. Every year many business personnel and luminaries from all over the world come to attend it and I have a surprise for you too. Since you are my most trusted lady I want you to personally supervise all the housekeeping and decoration arrangement activities. And yes Uchihas are a tad bit different when it comes to parties like these. You are personally invited to attend this party. Dress in your best and have a gala time. You are not a maid for that day so enjoy yourself.", Konan winked.

Hinata felt relaxed and content. Konan held Hinata's hand in hers and reassured her saying " Hinata if there is anything tormenting you, you can always share with me, I am always there with you."

" Thank you, Madame…I appreciate it", Hinata chided.

" Water the plants okay", with that Konan went away. Hinata got up from the bed feeling like a big burden had been lifted off her shoulders. It was good to have atleast one person in this house who supported her.

She entered the garden and started watering the plants. It was a large garden with beautiful vibrant flowers and types. This was the only place in the house where she could be herself. The evening breeze soothed her nerves, and it seemed to be humming a tune of its own. Hinata's hair swayed with the wind and her eyes landed on her favourite flowers , white roses. They were a comforting reminder of her mother, who used to love these flowers and made exquisite hair pins using them. She cherished the lavender one her mother gifted her on her 15th birthday. Her eyes turned slightly damp. How she would love to go back to those carefree days when everything was like a fairytale. Her mother would braid her hair, prepare hot cocoa and tell the most lovely fables.

Wiping her eyes, she touched a white rose with her bony fingers, kissed it and said " I miss you mom".

After she was done with the gardening, she made her way to the kitchen to assist in preparing supper. She had good culinary skills, but she couldn't compete with Ayame, the head chef. She was a fun loving girl and the owner of Ichiraku restaurant but after she ran into a loss, the Uchihas hired her. She got compliments from Uchiha Itachi himself and that was very rare, meaning she knew her craft well.

Hinata would sometimes chop vegetables, sometimes cook depending on the tasks assigned to her by Ayame. The kitchen was at the far end of the corridor and Hinata paced faster. The Uchiha manor was very traditional and had tatami mats in every room and dim lights. It had an Uchiha crest on most walls and after dark it was really difficult to see this part of the house.

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice she was walking way too fast and collided with someone. She was about to mutter an apology when she fell atop someone. Her limbs were entangled with the person and she rose slowly. Upon seeing who it was her breathing hitched and her heart pounded in her ears.

ITACHI UCHIHA.! Hinata's mind went point black, time seemed to have slowed down and everything froze. Hinata sniffed his scent and it was driving her crazy. What was happening to her. She didn't even realize when he started to push her off him and began to dust himself. She quickly gained her bearings back and mumbled an apology that went unnoticed.

She started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard a voice.

"Next time watch where you are going, _HIME", _Itachi drawled the last part and vanished.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. She was burning with embarrassment and colour rushed to her cheeks. Itachi called her _"hime" _(princess).

Kiba came by her side and put a hand on her forehead. " Hinata are you alright, do you have fever…you are all red"..

Hinata swatted his hand away and said she was fine. That day after she completed all her chores, she lay on her bed exhausted. So many things happened in just one day. Itachi practically molests her, she sees Konan's tender side and Itachi tops it all by calling her 'hime'. She was too tired to process anything. Slumber eventually fell over and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up with sun's blinding rays streaming through her window. Hinata stretched her arms and yawned. The remnants of slumber still lingered in her eyes.<p>

She got up and folded her mattress. She took a quick shower and satisfied after how she was looking made her way to the kitchen. Ayame informed her that today's breakfast consisted of water melon sorbet and sandwiches. Yuck, she hated it. She folded the sleeves of her dress and and started chopping and dicing the water melons. After she was done ,Konan asked her to clean the living room with the vacuum cleaner.

The day rushed by pretty fast considering the mundane activities. In the evening, a good news arrived. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki were visiting. Naruto was paying a visit to his home town . He lost his father at a very young age and worked hard to run a successful chain of restaurants in the Land of Stars. The Uchihas and Uzumakis had been close from the start and ever since, Naruto's parents died, the Uchihas treated him like their own son. In fact Naruto considered Mikoto Uchiha as his own mother and Sasuke and Itachi as his own brothers.

He was betrothed to Sakura Haruno and had a two year old daughter Iva. Sakura was a sweet natured lady who had strong feelings for Sasuke but after he rejected her, she started dating Naruto and soon was happily married to him. Sasuke had always been interested in joining hands with the Suna Inc. He was inquisitive about the massive diversification and expansion of their oil refineries. He had been away for two years and rarely came home but he would be attending the meet.

Hinata busied herself by preparing delicacies and others were busy in arranging the silver ware and crockery . It was past dusk and the couple would be arriving soon. After all the dishes were plated and covered, Hinata went to her room to change. It was a necessity and tradition in Uchiha household to dress in one of your best attires whenever a close friend or special guest visited. Uchihas prided themselves in everything and never took to shabby mannerisms, their workers were no different and had to adhere to this rule. Hinata wore a mega sleeved long white dress that reached past her knees. She wore a silver bracelet on her left hand and tied her violet hair in a tight bun with a white rose clipped under it. She slipped in to white pumps. After applying some pink lip gloss, she was good to go.

All the maids wore white and males wore classic black suits with red tie.

" You look breathtaking, Hinata", Kiba commented. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was slicked back with gel.

"You don't look so bad yourself…" Hinata laughed. Konan and Itachi came a while later. Konan was dressed in a blue gown with her hair left open and Itachi wore a black tux himself.

_He doesn't look much different than the other butlers…infact gay with that ponytail…_Hinata thought wickedly. It was funny how sometimes she would find him irresistible and sexy and the other times incorrigible and annoying. But whatever Itachi Uchiha had been occupyping her mind a little more than she would have liked.

She snapped from her trance as a doorbell was heard. Konan answered the doorbell. Naruto and Sakura had arrived.

"Hi Itachi, Hi Konan how are you…..so glad to see you after so long…", Naurto gave a large bear hug to Konan and Itachi.

"Glad to see you too Naruto and Sakura…", Konan and Itachi greeted them. Naruto hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same dope, good natured guy.

After exchanging pleasantries, they all settled down and started chatting.

"I tell you Konan chan, Iva was such a lovely girl when she was born and now all she does is cry and throw tantrums. She is so naughty we had to keep a babysitter. But I tell you everythings gonna change for you. You would be a lovely mother", Sakura smiled.

Just then Hinata arrived with a tray of green tea and started serving everyone. When she came to Naruto he softly whispered to Itachi.

"Ne Itachi, you employed some pretty looking girls, I wonder is it only Konan-chan you play with…", Naruto grinned.

" Grow up, Baka", Itachi shrugged. Hinata mildly blushed and went about doing her work. After dinner was served and everyone was about to leave, Naurto and Sakura wished goodbye.

'Thank you for the lovely dinner Konan chan, I loved it even though ramen was missing", Naruto made puppy dog face.

Sakura bonked his head saying, " Naruto when you will smack some sense in your empty head, you are a nutcase".

Konan laughed. " Don't forget to be there for the ball tomorrow."

"Sure Konan chan, I will be there with my better half", Naruto grinned and Sakura again hit him.

They left and Konan called it a day for everyone.

Hinata changed into her nightdress and went to sleep, tomorrow was an important day.

* * *

><p>"Itachi have you talked to Sasuke, would he be coming…?, Konan asked worried.<p>

"Yeah I called him, he said he had work and chances are slim, but he will try to make it", Itachi said cupping her face.

"Don't forget to come early", Konan kissed his cheek. "Won't" and started to leave for office.

While on his way out he collided with Hinata. She was carrying groceries and Itachi accidently dropped them. "Oh no", Hinata sighed.

"Here let me help you", Itachi started picking up the scattered items one by one. His eyes bore into Hinatas which were angry at him for dropping her stuff. He smiled sheepishly which was uncharacteristic of him. Hinata just arched an eyebrow.

"I guess I am sorry….here", he handed her the things and left. Hinata smiled. Maybe Konan talked to him and he was trying to improve. Konan witnessed everything and was happy that Itachi was trying to make an effort without her even approaching him.

Itachi started his car and smirked evilly "In due time Hyuuga, in due time".

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Hinata had decided to wear a black dress that reached her mid thigh with a plunging neckline. A lace kept the dress in place. Her hair were left loose with two long locks framing her face and the other tresses done in soft curls. She wore a garnet necklace and black stilettos. The dress was a birthday gift and one of the expensive wardrobe she saved for occasions like these.<p>

Hinata had a voluptuous figure that most girls killed for and she always underestimated her sex appeal.

She entered the large banquet room filled with people and awestruck at how large it looked after all the preparations were. done. It was difficult to stand although there were different sections for everything. Hinata spotted Konan and rushed to her.

"You look lovely Madame…", Hinata said genuinely.

"So do you Hinata…and now behold….here comes your surprise"…Konan pointed an index finger in one direction and the people cleared the way where four people stood.

Hinata's eyes widened. There stood her younger sister and the sand siblings. She had been in Suna for two years when she was around twelve and had great cherished memories with Gaara, Temari and Kankauro. Temari was like an elder sister and Gaara was a dear friend. She sprinted to them and hugged them fiercely.

" Its so good to see you guys. I have missed you so much", Hinata almost had tears in her eyes.

"Thank Konan chan, she informed all of us and told us you were feeling homesick so we all agreed happily…its really good to see you grown into a beautiful woman Hinata", Temari exclaimed.

Hinata thanked Konan. It meant the world to her. Everyone started to busy themselves with chatting dancing, and eating.

Hinata was currently sitting at the bar section and enjoying her root bear, talking to Hanabi.

"So, big sister how have you been..", Hanabi asked.

"I have been missing you and father so much. But at the end its for all for us….and how is school?"

Hanabi was about to answer when someone interrupted their conversation.

"Can I have the honour of dancing with you beautiful lady?"…

Hinata turned and was met with a handsome face. Those sharp features, those onyx eyes and that signature smirk.

It defiantly belonged to the one and only SASUKE UCHIHA!

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:**

"So what's your name"….Sasuke said cupping Hinata's face, and pulling her closer.

Hinata was red as a tomato. "Hin-Hinata Hyu-hyu-ga"….

" I see….it is interesting that your name isn't the only thing that is beautiful about you….."…

"T-Thanky-you…"….Hinata's whole face turned a metallic crimon.

"Mind if I Thank the lips that said thank you to me…"….Sasuke leaned in and…and…

**Clifffyyyy….**

**HUFFF That took quite a while to write…so what did you think…I hope you liked it…next chapter is way more interesting and contains sasuhina fluff….sorry for typos and don't forget to drop in a review and tell me how you feel.**

**Please please please review….**

**Love PureLavender**


End file.
